Where it went wrong
by VampireloverD
Summary: when did Mandarin first begin to drift away from the hyperforce? it all started with a lie...


**No own**

**Ok, so I was thinking, when did Mandarin start to drift away from the monkey team and why? And I came up with this!**

**Warning: very gory, you have been warned.**

**Where it went wrong**

_Mandarin turned to the monkey team, he only laughed as they all charged him at once, how foolish they were to think that they could defeat him._

_He grabbed hold of Gibson's tail, swinging him and then jerking him back with enough force to rip his tail off. The blue simian crashed into the wall, a spike going through his stomach. He screamed in agony until he finally died, his blood pooling around him._

_Sprx reached him next, he roared in anger at what had happened to his brother. Mandarin used his anger against him, holding up his sword as the red simian leapt at him. He had no time to pull away as the sword went through his eye, his brains falling out of the new hole in his head as he fell to the ground next to Gibson._

_He then smashed the boy into the wall. Quickly, he began pulling his limbs off, one by one. The boy screamed in pain and the remaining simians reacted instantly, running towards him. He swept them aside easily, before plunging his laser-sword into the boys chest. The boy screamed as the blood ran onto the floor, before falling limp in Mandarins hand. He was tossed aside carelessly as the monkey turned to face his remaining opponents._

_He found himself facing Otto, only just managing to escape the simians saws. Mandarin grabbed the chain attaching one of his swords and threw it back. It hit Otto in the stomach, his insides spilling onto the floor. Otto fell to the ground as he screamed, still alive. Mandarin walked up to him, lifted his chin so that his last sight was of him, and ripped off his head with his paws. He then dropped the head on the ground, where it rolled away from its body._

_The blood of the four members of the hyperforce was covering the room now; the two remaining members were stained with it. Nova's eyes were widened in horror at what had happened to her brothers and Antauri was shaking with rage. Mandarin found himself in hand to hand combat with the spiritual adviser, neither gaining the upper hand. Mandarin was a better fighter and stronger, but Antauri was driven by a need for revenge. He glanced at his mate, as if to be sure that the orange monkey had not already killed her, his eyes softened slightly as he looked into her own pink ones._

_That was all Mandarin needed. _

_Within seconds, he had thrust his sword through the black monkeys' head, blood sprouting at him from the newly opened wound. Nova screamed as she saw her mate killed before her. Mandarin slowly pulled the corpse off of his sword, dumping him on the ground, before turning to the female._

_He knew it wouldn't be much of a fight, she was trembling, not with fear, but with the horror of seeing her family killed in such gruesome ways and the pain of seeing her beloved mate killed in front of her, his blood spraying onto her as if to torment her. She sunk to the ground as she realised that if he hadn't looked at her then he might be alive. Her frail form quivered as sobs racked through her body, tears running down her face._

_Mandarin stalked over to her, grinning in delight as he realised that he had won. The only member of the hyperforce was breaking down in front of him! She lifted her head as she waited for him to deliver the final strike that would send her back to her mates side. _

_Mandarin stared into her blank pink eyes, almost sympathetic towards her. After all, it was a horrible thing to lose a mate. He eyed the scar on her cheek, reaching out to touch it. He shook himself and lifted her by her throat, pinning her against the wall and slowly applying pressure to her neck. She watched him the whole time, never blinking, her eyes unusually empty of emotion. She never even struggled, never tried to get back her needed breath. After what seemed like years, her eyes dimmed and her head rolled forward. _

_Mandarin dropped her on the ground, stepping over her body. He looked around the room and saw his fallen siblings around him. His eyes travelled from Gibson, with the spike driving through his stomach to Sprx, his eye with a gaping hole in it, the boy, his decapitated limps around him, Otto, the slash in his stomach and his head seemed to be looking at him, Antauri, the hole in his head and Nova, blood from the others on her fur, but looking peaceful herself, a ghost of a smile on her face._

_Mandarin looked at these horrors, and smiled, practically skipping down the corridors to tell his king that the hyperforce was dead._

Mandarin woke with a start, gasping as the renments of his dream haunted him. He got out of his bed and went to check on the others, incase. He heard a scream and ran to the medical bay. The rest of the team was gathered around Nova, who was holding her cheek in pain.

Gibson removed her hand and wiped the blood off of her cheek. Mandarin could see that it would scar. It looked exactly like the scar she had in his dream.

Antauri sat next to the girl, comforting her, obviously harbouring untold feelings for her.

Sprx turned to Mandarin, "you ok? You look a bit pale." Mandarin nodded and said, "I'm fine. What happened to Nova?"

Later he wished that he had told them about the dream.


End file.
